


Dragons

by nerakrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus POV, Regulus is an airman, aka Sirius is dead in this fic I'm sorry, canon character death, it happened off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: Regulus inherits his brother's dragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epithalamium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithalamium/gifts).



> Crossover/what-even-is-this of Volstovic Cycle, Temeraire & Harry Potter. Written for the [Dog Days of Summer Comment Fest](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/262667.html) at [livejournal.com profile] sirius_black in response to a prompt left by epithalamium.

It wasn't meant to be me, flying this dragon, but I'm the only one left. My brother, daft thing, went and got himself killed, real heroic-like. Mother sent me to fight in the war in his stead.  
  
Did she shed a tear? Dear old Mother? Of course she did - in public. Behind closed doors there was no stopping the vitriol she spewed forth. _Had it coming, that blood traitor. Best you forget about him, Regulus. We don't need his shame in the family._  
  
The funeral was horrible. I tried to speak to his - his - Remus. It didn't exactly go well.  
  
I can't begin to guess at Mother's motivations for sending me. Does she realise which side I'm fighting for? It's not the side she's got her money on, I can tell you that. Sirius ran away, that's why he was an aviator. The stain on the family tree, the lost son. I, on the other hand...Oh, _I_ was the good son. Perhaps she's finally gone completely bonkers.  
  
I was the good son, and what good does that do me now? I'm fighting for the good side, but it's a losing fight.  
  
huh, at least I'll go down in the history books, yeah? Make a name for myself, like my dear ol' brother.  
  
Ah, there we have it. History books and the Black name go together like decayed cheese and vinegar. Moldy socks and home brewed liquor. Mother dearest, you _have_ gone off the deep end.   
  
It must run in the family. I'm here, ain't I?  
  
The dragon took to me immediately, of course. Damned thing. She doesn't speak of Sirius, but she gives me that look, sometimes. Says I have heart, whatever _that's_ supposed to mean.  
  
Funny that, Sirius used to tell me the same thing.  
  
The other aviators took a while before they'd look at me. I guess I can understand. I don't particularly want to look in the mirror these days. Sometimes I think I see my brother staring back at me. Sometimes I just see my own face, horribly twisted. Did I mention that insanity runs in the family? I'm losing my marbles.   
  
They're… good people. I see why my brother respected them so much. Strong fighters. Whatever's needed, they'll do it.   
  
Me, eh. I just fly my dragon. We're going to win this war, or die trying.  
  
What other choice do we have?


End file.
